Wardom Greywell
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 18 June, Year 580 K.C. 45 years old Lakeshire, Redridge ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Grandmaster Warlock ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Circle of the Pale Crow ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Tyrius Caris (brother), Andar Caris (father), Raidelen Greywell (blood mother), Kilea Caris (mother), Narah Greywell (daughter) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = N/A |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Demonology |Row 8 title = Mentors |Row 8 info = Valkynere Portsmouth Varbin Grail |Row 9 title = Students |Row 9 info = Daelin Barrow Tilarah Grail |Row 10 title = Companions |Row 10 info = Bale (dark phoenix hatchling) Rusty (horse) Various Demons |Row 11 info = |caption = Wardom Greywell following the events of the Legionfall War --- |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Argus Expedition ---- |Rank = Mercenary }} Born on June 18th, Year -12 BDP, Wardom Greywell is a famed warlock of the modern age. His contributions to the dark arts, in conjunction with his displays on the fields of battles past, has positioned him as a leading influence within the Alliance on matters of demonic magic. Although originally heir to the prominent and wealthy Caris banking family of old-Stormwind, the once Eric Caris has not attempted to reclaim what his family lost during the destruction of the kingdom at the end of the First War. He has abandoned his noble birthright and none but his favored apprentices are aware of his heritage. Since then, he has involved himself in Azeroth's conflicts time and time again. Wardom Greywell is currently regarded as a Grand Warlock and is known for his abilities as an instructor. History Early Life Eric was the youngest of two sons in the Caris family, and although he was not born to the lady of the house, he was treated as a full-blooded heir. Eric would grow up in wealth and relative comfort at his family's stead in Redridge, moving to Stormwind at the age of 10 to be closer to his father, Andar Caris. This was also the time he was informed about the conditions of his illegitimate birth. Raidelen Greywell was permitted to mother Eric until the age of two, after which he passed into the care of Kilea Caris, who he would regard as his mother. He never met Raidelen in the following years, and she left the family House. It was always intended that Eric and Tyrius, his older brother by one year, would run the banking empire of their family together. Although Tyrius would inherit the position of nobility as the first son. This relatively fair attitude cultivated a close, albeit competitive, kinship between the siblings. As the more academic and reserved of the two, Eric was raised being taught how to handle the family's assets, while Tyrius, the more outspoken of the two, was taught the rules of noble station and political life. The Age of Chaos During the First War, the Caris family was known for its patriotism. It mobilized a generous portion of its assets to assist in financing the kingdom's military mission against the Horde, now know as the Old Horde. The Caris family remained in Stormwind during the First War. The Fall of Stormwind The Caris family was not exempt from tragedy when Stormwind was met with destruction at the end of the First War. The Azeroth Counting House, as well as the Caris Residencey was burned down by orcish raiders. Andar, Eric, and Tyrius all escaped the invasion with their lives, however Kilea Caris perished in the fire. The fate of Raidelen Greywell is unknown. The living members of the Caris family would escape to the Kingdom of Lordaeron as part of Stormwind's survivors led by Lord Anduin Lothar. They had escaped with a reasonable amount of gold stowed away on a merchant vessel owned by the family. This vessel was then donated to Lordaeron's military efforts. Life in Lordaeron & The Silver Hand Not content with the status as a refugee, Andar Caris quickly expended the evacuated funds to purchase a minor amount of land in Lordaeron. Eric and Tyrius would live on this land, while Andar quickly jumped at the opportunity to join the forming Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Eric and Tyrius, growing into a suitable fighting age, would be found spending many a day practicing combat with training swords. t was not long before Andar Caris, having been a generous donor to the clergy, joined the Silver Hand as one of its first members, and thus he was glad to approve the training of both of his sons. They would both be prepared to join the Order as quickly as time would allow, so that they would be ready to join their father come the full force of the next war. During the Second War During the course of the Second War, while Eric was still training to be accepted as a paladin, the Dreadlord, Sirthrofax, set his eyes on the remaining Caris household. Sirthrofax was tasked with creating a small warlock cult, loyal to the Burning Legion, to weaken the region come the Orc's assault. This group was meant to mirror the Shadow Council, acting as the Legion's servants on Azeroth, comprised of the native races. They would be spared from the Orcs conquest in order to assimilate the remains of Azeroth's subservient races, or at least those the Legion deemed worthy. Taking pleasure in designing mockery of the Light, Sirthrofax desired to corrupt the newly founded Knights of the Silver Hand. Eric would fall victim to one of his designs, coming across a tome containing instructions into the dark arts. Poorly educated on demonic magics, Eric believed the content pertained to arcane magic, and studied its texts in secret. Sirthrofax would manipulate the young, aspiring paladin in the months to come. When it came time for Eric and Tyrius to be anointed into the Silver Hand, they volunteered for a joint ceremony. Both brothers entered the cathedral, in presence of their father, and made their oaths as the new traditions demanded. However, when it came time for the Light to bless Eric, it did not come. The church darkened with unnatural presence, and after confusion escalated, Eric was accused of demonic possession. This, unbeknownst to all, was due to Sirthrofax's hidden interventions. After an investigation located the demonic texts Eric had hidden, he was accused of practicing forbidden magics. His family was distraught. Andar Caris would be soon-after slain and possessed by Sirthrofax, who abused this influence to further escalate the accusations. Sirthrofax, as Andar, would attempt to execute Eric for consorting with demons, but would be "killed" by Eric instead, who now wielded the very magics that had damned him. Eric would then flee, escaping retribution from the Order. Tyrius, heartbroken and hateful at his father's death, would pursue Eric. Upon the next meeting of the brothers, only a few days later, Eric would kill Tyrius in self-defense. Sirthrofax, easily able to sway the traumatized acolyte, would continue to whisper dark secrets of shadow and flame into Eric's mind. The Church of the Holy Light would later cover up the outcome of the incident. The church would proclaim the deaths of all three men of Caris and would lay three graves appropriately. Current Alliance records claim that both Andar Caris and Tyrius Caris fell in battle against the Horde during the Second War, and that Eric Caris remained in Lordaeron where he fell to the Scourge threat during the Fall of Lordaeron. Guided towards lost pockets of demonic power, Eric would encounter the hidden warlock masters of Lordaeron's Capital City. Sirthrofax intended to manipulate this circle of warlocks, but his intentions were uncovered by these would-be mentors and his influence was removed from the young Eric. The Dreadlord would supposedly be later unveiled and slain by mages of the Kirin Tor before he could finish his plans for vengeance against the warlocks. Eric would remain with the circle of warlocks to receive formal training. He would learn how to keep his identity and arts hidden, and he received a proper education in magic under those he would call master. His primary mentor was Verbin Grail, who would later one become an influential warlock within the ranks of the Forsaken. Once he was prepared, Eric would travel the Kingdom in the guise of a traveling sorcerer. By the time of the Third War, Eric had accumulated many encounters with orcs, Kirin Tor mages, fellow warlocks, and the hostile natives of Azeroth. Once he had progressed in the demonic arts, he took up a new name, as was not uncommon. Henceforth, he was Wardom Greywell, choosing the surname name as a way to spite his family legacy in favor of his his forgotten blood mother. The Third War Wardom was not present in the lands of Lordaeron during the Third War. He had returned mostly to the regions belonging to Stormwind following the end of the Second War. There he searched for dark artifacts left behind by the Old Horde and there he also convened with warlocks seeking to reform the circle of what would later be the warlock hall of the Slaughtered Lamb. Wardom would not be directly involved with the major conflicts of the Third War, news of Prince Arthas' betrayel, Dalaran's destruction, and the Invasion of Kalimdor having reached him each without much warning. Still, Wardom would have encounters with both the undead and demons before the Third War's end. Post-Third War Wardom would continue to advance in his arts following Archimonde's defeat. He would study in peace under his masters while partaking in journeys across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor to seek out demonic knowledge. He impressed many of his senior warlocks with his quick progress in the study of Demonology. He had passed his summoning trials without incident and was allowed to pursue the Ritual of Doom and dreadsteed trials. He exceeded expectations in both cases. Resentful of the past, Wardom offered his knowledge and magics to those seeking out the defeat of the Dark Horde, regardless of their race or faction. The Ahn'Qiraj War When information began to spread that the ancient powers within Ahn'Qiraj were stirring, a group of warlocks, Wardom included, traveled to Silithus in hopes of seizing dark lore and uncovering lost magics. What they had not planned for, was the global threat that the Silithid and Qiraji presented. The warlocks soon found themselves fighting alongside Alliance forces to fend off the Qiraji armies both for their own survival and the world's. During this time Wardom helped to uncover enchantments and crafting methods that would help slay their ancient enemy. Wardom would enchant and improve the gear of many adventurers and soldiers who fought in the Second War of the Shifting Sands. This was the beginning of his reputation as a competent artificer. The Re-opening of the Dark Portal Wardom would be one of the many mortal warlocks to rush to the Blasted Lands upon the Third Opening of the Dark Portal. Wardom volunteered in the battle against Doom Lord Kazzak's armies and would become one of the first human warlocks to step foot on the Stair of Destiny. He would be quickly joined by his colleagues, and the group would soon set out to plunder Outland of its secrets. The Circle of the Pale Crow It would not be long before numerous warlocks had ventured to Outland seeking to advance in the dark arts. Believing it necessary to establish themselves, Wardom and his colleagues established the Circle of the Pale Crow within the ruins of Auchindoun. Wardom was appointed as Grandmaster of the circle, due largely to his talent as a teacher of involvement with the new developments in the arts. While serving this occupation, Wardom would arrange the pilfering of many of the Shadow Council's archives and came into direct conflict with the Cabal. The Siege of the Black Temple Members of the Circle of the Pale Crow would, under mystical veil, follow into the Black Temple after its siege by Shattrath's forces. There they would retrieve several texts that would eventually lead to a development of the warlock metamorphosis technique. Wardom would be one of the first in the circle to master the art, although the circle's iteration of the technique has since been largely lost to the craft. This has left Wardom as one of the few remaining practitioners of this specific iteration of the ability. Following the method's development, Wardom would be recognized as Grand Warlock, given his displays of mastery over the relevant schools of dark magic. Assault on the Sunwell Although many warlocks flocked to Quel'danas in hopes of stealing power from the Legion's forces there, Wardom would remain in Outland, content with continuing his work as a grandmaster. The Circle would use this distraction a an opportunity to actively seize assets from remaining Sunfury forces in Outland as well as their Ethereal allies. Unfortunately this would eventually draw the attention of Shattrath. Concerned that they would make enemies of the city and its allies, Wardom disbanded the Circle of the Pale Crow, proclaiming that its original purpose had already been fulfilled. The Scourgewar Wardom participated heavily in the Scourgewar, acting on his own for the majority of the conflict. Believing that the scourge threatened Azeroth with complete extinction of life, Wardom would remain on Northrend for the near entirety of the war. During this conflict, Wardom continued to search for knowledge in the Dark Arts to assimilate, however was disappointed to find the Cult of the Damned poorly versed outside the necromantic arts. Instead Wardom would come to find opportunity within the dark recesses of Azjol'Nerub. Inviting many of his recent colleagues to join him, he uncovered several pockets of forgotten lore in shadowmancy. Wardom would attempt to aid the forces seeking to invade the halls to Ulduar, but would remove himself from the effort after discovering his own weakness to the mental-invasions of the Old Gods' minions. Given his tendency to appear, uninvited, to scenes of conflict across Northrend, Wardom found himself often at odds with the other participating groups, including both the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade. Denounced for his choices in magic and refusal to compromise, others quickly antagonized Wardom for acting without regard for others. The Great Cataclysm & The Hour of Twilight Wardom would immediately respond to the Shattering, seizing on the opportunity to investigate the powerful magics being practiced within the Twilight's Hammer and by their draconic allies. Wardom grew cautious of the Horde during this time, unsure what to make of Garrosh Hellscream's ruler-ship. He had not harbored a long-living grudge against the Horde's races, but neither did he believe the orcs required demonic corruption to return to their bloody ways. The Invasion of Pandaria Unwilling to heavily involve himself in the war against the Horde, Wardom would retreat from the scene of conflict. Following the unveiling of Pandaria, Wardom remained on the Eastern Kingdoms, where it was discovered he had bestowed a daughter to Avera Castington. Following the month after Narah's birth, Wardom would distance himself from his new family. Worried that Narah would be targeted by his enemies and wanting her to have nothing to do with his magics, Wardom decided that he would not reveal himself to his daughter. Instead he dedicated his time to help train younger warlocks in Stormwind, allowing Narah to be raised without her father. The Thunder King War Taking advantage of the Thunder King's resurrection and the battles that followed, Wardom would send his apprentices to plunder the race's mystical sites while he settled his affairs in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Darkspear Rebellion Wardom would not involve himself directly in the conflict against the True Horde, but would station himself in Ratchet where he would aid the coven there in receiving Orcish warlocks who were fleeing execution under Garrosh's rule. The War in Draenor Not having forgotten the atrocities dealt at the hands of Old Horde and the Shadow Council, Wardom would join in the conflict against the Iron Horde. He would support the Alliance's efforts and found himself in battle across the unbroken planet. His participation in the conflict would only intensify come Gul'dan's rise to power in Tanaan Jungle. He provided his expertise as a demonologist to ensure adventurers and soldiers were prepared to combat the demonic forces. The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion & the Legionfall War The return of the Legion's armies would prompt Wardom to once again take up arms. He would push his body and mind to their limits in his efforts to help in the defense of Azeroth's regions. During this time he would seek out the lives of several demonic lieutenants, ending their machinations. The Knights of Solidarity Through unusual circumstances, Wardom would join the Knights of Solidarity. Although previously having been at conflict with this order, he would value having dependable allies against the overwhelming demonic threat. The Black Harvest Having rejected membership to the Black Harvest in the past, Wardom would eventually join the Order of the Black Harvest when the rift to Argus was torn open in order to secure passage on the Vindicaar. The Burning Throne At the end of the Argus Campaign, only hours before the Dark Titan's defeat, Wardom would breach the Burning Throne with the intention of obtaining unrivaled power. Deep within its hidden halls, he would challenge a corrupted and battle-worn servant of Aggramar who referred to himself as Balesh. Wardom's objective was to defeat the injured titan watcher and to bind its corrupted power to himself. In combat, Wardom would be triumphant, albeit nearly at the cost of his life. Once he had healed his wounds he would attempt to wield a fragment of Aggramar's own flame by draining this dying watcher's power. Unable to control the energy he had stolen, Wardom would fall into a fit of agony as his own spirit was corrupted by the titan magic. He would have either died or fallen to Sargeras' will shortly after had the Heroes of Azeroth not freed the Avenger and imprisoned the Dark God. With his life and soul barely intact, he would survive long enough to return to Azeroth, where he would postpone the corruption with help of his colleagues and Father Valkynere Portsmouth. Taking this power would have the additional side-effect of draining his hair to white and causing his eyes to flare into a red glow during periodic "attacks" on his body. He has since regarded this event as his greatest shortcoming and a constant reminder to keep his hubris in check. In times of stress the corruption flares and threatens to disable him permanently. The Blood War Wardom has continued his path of war into the conflict with Sylvanas' Horde. He has acted notably with the ranks of the Knights of Solidarity under the command of Lord Johnathan Beredric. His first engagement of this conflict was during the Reunification of Stromgarde. ''-More to come as the game and RP progresses-'' Physical Appearance Traits Wardom is stern-faced and stand at a height of 6'2". He stands out in a crowd due to his notable physical features. For most of his life, his hair has been a notable jet-back, inherited from his mother along with the blue-grey eyes that he now named after. Recently his hair as been fully whitened due to magical backlash, however remains at a long length. Wardom's appearance has begun to resemble a parody of both youth and age. He has a very light skin tone and maintains a muscular frame. Apparel Wardom is most iconically seen dressing himself in dark reds and violets. He changes outfits often and typically wears whatever gear is most appropriate to his current endeavor. It is not unusual for him to adorn his gear with feathered imagery as part of his reputation as the Pretender. Views and Personality Personality Stern, prideful, and an idealist at heart - Wardom outwardly exhibits what qualities you would expect from a warlock of his age. He is confident and typically speaks with a strong surety, believing his own way to be the best way. He is not cruel but fails to outwardly exhibit empathy. He maintains a strong sense of morality and holds himself and others to certain moral standards, believing that acts of "depravity" are "beneath him." Despite his outwardly cold impression, Wardom is glad to accommodate requests for guidance, where it be in matters of the dark arts or otherwise. Views The Church of Light Despite being aware of the circumstantial nature of his experience with the Light, Wardom still abhors the faith and its doctrine greatly. Typically he has disagreements with those who walk the Light's path, and he is skeptical of the Church's policies. Wardom believes that the tenants of the Light promote lessons of subservience and inferiority in the mortal races. He believes that divine beings wish to take advantage of this and that mortals should only seek power by taking it instead of being granted it. The Warlock Craft Wardom believes that, as a master of the arts, it is his responsibility to assure that the warlock craft prospers as a whole. Wardom discourages government or vigilante interference with warlock activity, preferring that his kind deal with their own. He also discourages acceptance of the craft within the Kingdom of Stormwind, believing that intolerance and a need for secrecy provide the ideal environment for truly gifted warlocks to blossom. Wardom states that warlocks who unnecessary wear their craft in public have misunderstood their lessons and bear a sense of pride that is "hollow." Warlocks who fall to corruption or the Legion's influence he regards as having fallen to weakness and must either be returned to the proper path or destroyed in order to end the shame that they bring to the arts. Notable Possessions The Tome of Sacrilege This grimoire is responsible for much of Wardom's suffering in his early life. Given to him as part of the Dreadlord, Sirthrolax's machinations, it is an impeccably effective manual on how to cast dark spells necessary for the warlock craft. Within it are invaluable depictions of demonic runes and secrets in their application. It is likely that Sirthrolax had never intended to allow the budding warlock to keep the tome. Wardom has at several times given the tome to his apprentices. He ensures that no one other than himself and its holder is aware of its location, fearing that it could give rise to an undisciplined warlock cult within a matter of weeks if allowed to be stolen. Anguish This large, ominous sword would be located in the coffers of the scourge necropolis known as Axarot. Wardom and a group of adventurers would infiltrate the necropolis after it was sent to attack the region of Redridge at the start of the Scourgewar. Wardom would seize the blade minutes before the structures descent into the mountainside. Anguish is an unusually shaped rune-blade capable of channeling magic just as well as any typical staff. It gives off an orange glow and is capable of damaging most ethereal enemies. Wakener's Doomblade Seized after defeating an Eredar lieutenant during the Legion's Third Invasion, the Wakener's Doomblade features a single handle with no solid blade. Instead, the handle ignites to form a blade constructed from Shadowflame. The weapon can change in length and density, allowing it to even parry lesser blows or slip through an enemy's weapon. It is an unpredictable tool, highly effective against those who are unaware of its nature. Creations The Magmus Stones Also called the Wardacchi Firestone, this item takes the form of a small black and red tear-shaped gem. When used by anyone, this stone can remove the effects of mystical burns, including those of caused by fel fire. The stone can also directly absorb fire magic itself allowing it to nullify flame-based spells and quell out-of-control fires. The stone is constructed from the fiery core of a molten giant in order to withstand any heat, however it can be overloaded in which case it can detonate violently. Upon detonation, the stored energy is released. Wardom made and distributed many of these stones in exchange for gold. The stones were purchased and used by healers, mages, and other warlocks for a myriad of purposes. The Soul Crucible This staff is made from a nightmare bough of Shaladrassil, featuring a metal casing around the stock and an large, swirling-white orb as its headpiece. Both the staff and orb itself are referred to as the Soul Crucible. The Crucible has drank from the Forge of Souls in Icecrown and naturally drains wandering souls nearby to replenish its stock. The staff acts as a fuel source for its wielder's magic, replacing a need for soul-shards and allowing the channeling of even greater powers through the expending of the absurd amounts of the energy within. The Soul Crucible was recently shattered within Antorus by the dark keeper Balesh when Wardom attempted to wield it against the titanic servant. It is currently being re-made but it is unknown how many years this will take. Marks of Mastery Legion Lightning More commonly referred to as "fel lightning," the ability to channel the Fel to the extent that one can wield it as lightning is rare even among the warlocks of the Burning Legion. Such a feat in destruction magic is reserved for the most accomplished nethermancers. Wardom has recently gained access to the secrets behind this technique by studying the spells of the warlock Valkynere Portsmouth. When cast by Wardom, spells of fel lightning are typically directly channeled from the hands or staff. The entropic nature of the evoked lightning causes the power of the spell to increase exponentially the more resistance it faces after being cast. The fel lightning works to vaporize not only its target but any defense, particularly magical, that is cast to defend against it. Colliding with any such defense only increases the destructive power of the spell as it accumulates entropy from the magical reaction. While both will typically result in death, it is far better to be helplessly struck by the spell than it is to defend against it an fail. There are two weaknesses to this technique. Typically, fel lightning will also arc to those near its target and difficult to control once it leaves the caster's hands. This makes it difficult to use in close combat or with allies nearby. The typical cost in soul energy for wielding such a spell is greater than other high-damage magics, making it inefficient in situations where preserving energy is relevant. It is said that fel lightning is found naturally within the deepest, most chaotic reaches of the Twisting Nether. Warlock Metamorphosis Developed during his time as Grandmaster of the Circle of the Pale Crow from stolen Illidari, Shadow Council, and Legion texts. This form of Metamorphosis differs greatly from the kind practiced by Demon Hunters but shares much with the technique shared by Kanrethad Ebonlocke. The Circle shared this technique and its teaching permitted further. However, the techniques for any form of warlock metamorphosis were mostly lost by the time of the Legion's Third Invasion. Warlock Metamorphosis grants its user a temporary state of empowered demonhood. The ability hardens the user's skin to a point where it is impervious to common, non-magical weapons. The user's shape shifts into a larger form that typically includes horns, clawed hands, bladed arms, and large wings. In this from, one's connection to the Twisting Nether becomes so strong that demonic energies are wielded with ease. This massively expands the feats of magic possible for the warlock, but subjects them to anti-demonic techniques. Use of metamorphosis increases the danger of fel-corruption and presses destructive, demonic impulses upon the warlock. String-Summoning This technique refers to the act of attaching demonic summonings to primarily offensive spells. The Hand of Gul'dan is an increasingly common example. Wardom has developed this technique further, summoning demon minions from erupting fissures of hellfire and combusting fel-blasts. Written Works Major Works ''The Harpist's Grimoire of Demons & Fel'' A published grimoire, organized and written by Valkynere Portsmouth as well as many other notable authors. Considered one of the most well received publications on magic for its year. ''Demonology: The Argussian Progress'' An unofficial extension of the Complete Compendium of Demonology detailing the progress made in demonic magic during and shortly following the defeat of the Burning Legion. ''The Complete Compendium of Demonology'' Wardom's complete set of works providing moderate and in-depth information on the arts of demonic magic, intended only for practicing warlocks. Several books of the collection are currently released as grimoires, the entire collection has yet to be released. ''The Rise and Fall of the Burning Legion'' A history of the Burning Legion by Wardom Greywell. Minor Works The Warlock Fundamentals A short tome designed as an overview of the warlock craft. The content is intended for beginners and knowledge-seekers. Set to be published sometime early next year. Affiliated Orders Knights of Solidarity For a short time, Wardom would infiltrate a remaining sect of the Scarlet Crusade, intending to destroy the organization from within. Of his own accord he disguised himself as one of its members, but would be routed alongside the Scarlet forces by the Knights of Solidarity and allied Alliance forces. Despite escaping the doom of the sect, Wardom would surrender to the regrouping Knights following the battle. Eventually, after bartering for his freedom, Wardom would come to join the Knights of Solidarity and would slowly earn their trust and acceptance over the course many battles. He would help the order in their campaign against the Legion and on Argus and continued to serve as a member of the order during the Blood War until the Knights of Solidarity's eventual disbanding. Order of the Black Harvest Wardom would long refuse invitation to join the Black Harvest following its formation at the begging of the Legion's Third Invasion. He believed that organizing warlocks on a large-scale was dangerous and that they risked doing the Legion's work for them. He also discouraged positions of authority and was wary of the possibility that warlocks could be viewed as a collective rather than an individual path. Despite this, when the way to Argus was opened, he joined the Black Harvest both to secure his passage to the planet and to greaten his ability to influence the craft. Circle of the Lamb Among the warlocks of the Alliance, the Circle of the Lamb selects its members. While operating primarily in Stormwind, the existence of this warlock circle is not known to the crown. It is named after the Slaughtered Lamb, under which Stormwind's unofficial warlock hall resides. It acts as an inner circle of warlocks within the Alliance existing to exchange information, establish connections, and prepare the next generation of Alliance warlocks. Circle of the Pale Crow Formed by a group of the first mortal warlocks to cross into Outland following the Re-opening of the Dark Portal. Based within the intricate ruins of Auchindoun, the Circle was able to steal coveted knowledge from the outposts of the Shadow Council, including the Cabal and distant residents of Shadowmoon Valley. They were one of the first groups to learn of the warlock metamorphosis technique following the siege of the Black Temple. Wardom Greywell was elected as the Grandmaster of the circle after its founding, however he disbanded the circle after its existence was discovered by Shattrath. The Circle was founded mostly by humans, but ultimately consisted of warlocks from both the Alliance and Horde. While the circle no longer operates today, adventuring warlocks can still find safe-haven within its abandoned warlock hall. Companions Companions Bale Though the circumstances not being entirely understood, Bale willingly follows Wardom throughout some of his travels. Bale is currently a newborn and possess an non-threatening size. Although the dark phoenix hatchling has only displayed friendly and passive qualities, Wardom is entirely doubtful that he will be able to control the creature when it reaches adulthood. Rust A horse belonging to the Caris family, Rust would be taken by Wardom when he fled following the death of his father. Rust would serve as Wardom's mount until being slain by killed by gnolls years later. Notable Demonic Minions Demelos The self-proclaimed wrathlord, Demelos, is the deadliest and most fearsome of all of Wardom's demons. Demelos was a champion of the Legion arena world known as Dezkaris, where demons would compete in bloodsport for the entertainment of the Endless Army. Deployed to Azeroth at the start of the Burning Legion's Third Invasion, where he would slay countless of the world's defenders as a champion of the Legion. Even when battles were ultimately lost, Demelos would be seen wading through countless foes and slaying fearsome combatants. Despite this, he would be recalled to Argus following the death of Kil'Jaeden and he would be demoted. Refusing to obey the meager orders of an Eredar who he saw as lesser combatant, Demelos took the Eredar's head and was then slain by the surrounding Legion forces. Demelos would be summoned by Wardom and bonded to the warlock as the demon's body was reformed. The two would come to an agreement; Wardom would bind Demelos and in exchange he would be delivered to battles against the greatest of enemies. This was according to plan, as Wardom had sought out Demelos with the intention of obtaining a demon powerful enough to fight within the halls of Antorus. Demelos wields the Scythes of Defection given to him by Wardom. He uses these twin double-scythes along with his bladed tail to parry scores of attacks and deliver carnage to the battlefield. Demelos is incredibly difficult for Wardom to control and is constantly seeking to punish the warlock if the bindings ever falter. He is a dangerous demon to call upon and is only loyal to his own thirst for battle. Nix-ithak Nix-ithak was once a noteworthy wrathguard that was enslaved and bonded to Wardom. The demon harnessed his hatred towards the warlock's control and channeled it into bloodthirst that served him well on the battlefield. Nix-ithak would be one of the Wardom's most capable demons until he was slain in the Twisting Nether by Demelos, who would permanently replace him as Wardom's wrathguard. Nix-ithak was ultimately loyal to the Legion. Artomet This battle-worn doomguard has witnessed the fall of countless worlds and led a doomguard squadron during the War of the Ancients before being sucked into the collapsing Well of Eternity. A master of aerial combat and military warfare, Artomet is the only demon who Wardom considers capable of giving a worthy opinion on tactics. Artomet is ultimately loyal to the Legion and compelled to Wardom's service, but he strives to produce genuine victory less he sully his reputation. Artomet uses a number of debuffing and enhancing abilities in combat, crippling his foes and bolstering his own combat prowess. Wardom's Dreadsteed Wardom uses his bound dreadsteed as a mount whenever he does not need to hide his magics. Although he has clearly had the demon for many years, there is no name that he openly uses to refer to it. Associates Daelin Barrow Daelin Barrow is a keeper, custodian, and guardian of the warlock halls beneath the Slaughtered Lamb. While currently appearing as little more than a young, worgen warlock; Daelin is Wardom's personal apprentice and protege. Daelin was an early victim of the Worgen Curse. His family home fell under attack from the worgen and he alone survived due to Wardom's intervention. However, Daelin would be afflicted and would be instructed in using dark magic and alchemy to suppress the worgen rage until he obtained a more permanent treatment like most. Wardom intends for Daelin to inherit all of his knowledge and to continue his legacy. Wardom is often criticized for choosing Daelin as his successor, due to the boy's lack of ambition and introverted nature, however it is still considered likely that Daelin will be raised into becoming one of the Grand Warlocks of the next generation. Daelin is proficient in the arts of Affliction and praised for his intimate knowledge of advanced and obscure curses. One of his only strong-suits. Quotes "Even the Great Warlock perished at the hands of his own ambition. No matter what heights you reach, you are never beyond the length of your own blade." - The Warlock Fundamentals "Those who lead armies, do not understand what it takes to truly fight alone." - Wardom defending his actions to the Argent Crusade "Power through mastery and mastery alone." - The first words of the Complete Compendium of Demonology "Kill them all and let the Light sort them out." - Said by Wardom mockingly before commanding a pack of feltalkers into a Scarlet Crusade chapel. Trivia * Wardom means "Pretender" in the Nathrezim language. This is how he is often referred to by demons attempting to speak Common. * Wardom has blue-grey or "powder blue" eyes from his mother's side. * He can sometimes be found beneath The Slaughtered Lamb. * Where the Azeroth Counting House once stood is now the Royal Bank of Stormwind. * Wardom is the 1st place winner of the "minds" contest for the Muscles, Magic and Minds tournament of 2018. * Wardom is known to be an active celebrant of Hallow's End Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Demonologists Category:Authors Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Human Category:Stormwindian